


Word of the Lord

by orphan_account



Series: spanking adventures [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "ive been a bad bad bad bad bad boy"-harry, "punish me please"-harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, oh yeah!!, ok wht is thi s., theres a bible involved, this idea occurred to me at a party tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is away. harry gets naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of the Lord

louis is on business trip and left harry all alone. it's only been two days but harry has NEEDS! before louis left he told harry not to touch himself, and that he would know if he does, harry has been on edge ever since. harry looks at the clock, its 2 p.m, which means louis' flight has already landed and he's on his way home. harry offered to go pick louis up from the airport but louis declined the offer, no matter how much harry protested. louis always gets his way, it's definitely a /thing/. thinking about that harry smirks to himself, he has never disobeyed louis and he wonders what would happen if he did, how would louis react? oh god it would be so hot harry's sure of it. he reaches in the drawer next to the bed and searches for the lube with out looking and when he finds it he smiles. he opens the bottle and puts the lube on three fingers. he looks back at the clock and its 2:10 now, the airport is only thirty minutes away which means he has twenty minutes. he's thinking of louis glaring at him like this when he walks into the room when he gets back when he puts the first finger in. he starts to breathe heavily, sweating already. it's been so long since he got this kind of relief, like forty-eight hours, which is probably the longest he had ever gone since getting together with louis. he starts to pump his finger, going slowly because he doesn't want to cum, he just wants to get louis mad. he adds another finger and bites back a moan. IT JUST FEELS SO GOOD!!!! harry thinks. he glances at the clock. 2:29. louis is never one to be late, contrary to popular belief. he adds the third finger, because he's sure he wants to be three fingers deep when louis comes home. harry hears the door open and he's so relieved that his boyfriend is home safe. always thinking about louis' safety first even when he has three fingers up his butt.  


"HAZZA I'M HOME!!!!," louis says before he slams the door shut. he puts his luggage by the door and shrugs off his coat. "where are you, H?" he says as he walks to the kitchen to poor a glass of water.  


"up here, lou." harry rasps. louis freezes, harry only sounds like that when they're doing it. louis was sure harry wouldn't disobey. he drops the glass then thanks God that it didn't break, he storms up the steps. harry holds his breath, this is the moment he's been waiting for. god, hearing louis stomp up the steps is getting him more worked up. he pumps his fingers faster, just to overwhelm louis. louis opens the door and harry immediately makes eye contact and smiles.  


"hiiiiiiiiiiiiii louis" harry says, his voice squeaking when he shifts to get a better look at louis.  


"what thefuck is this harry honestly wtf is wrong with you i trusted you to be a good boy," louis says. harry moans when he hears louis say good boy.  


"looks like i've been a bad bad bad BAD boy," harry replies, lazily shoving his fingers in and out  


"what am i going to do with you?" louis asks  


"punish me, daddy, please" harry replies quickly. louis is already on the bed, lightly touching harry's ankle. it's not enough for harry, he needs louis in him.  


"hmmm..." louis starts "how will i do that, then?" he asks  


"spank me?" harry replies and louis is off the bed and leaves the room. harry gets worried, did he say something wrong? he opens his mouth to apologize but louis is back on the bed. louis looks at his boy, so willing to trust and obey him. but then he remembers what harry said "spank me" replays in his head over and over again. he looks at the book he got when he left the room. "The Holy Bible" it reads. it's small and leather bound. harry wants to spanked? louis will smack him with the word of the Lord! he takes the book and counts to ten. at ten he slaps harry with it.  


"wha-what was that, daddy?" harry moans  


"the word of the lord. get in the shower and then get dressed harry, i'm taking you to church, the mass is at five, i expect you to be ready by then? i'll be waiting downstairs" louis says, acting like the word daddy didn't get to him. he gets up and leaves the room. harry wants to be punished? his punishment is having to sit through the church service on edge. louis will reward harry tomorrow morning. he hears the shower start up. he smiles to himself, knowing his baby wont ever disobey daddy again.  


  


when harry is out of the shower, and they're about to leave for church, louis pecks harry on the lips. just to let harry know that he's not upset with him. and well, if the kiss gets heated no one has to know. when they pull apart louis looks at harry and smirks, look like harry will be entering church with a semi.  
~le finish~

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to this text post! couldn't have done it without u http://bananamaam.tumblr.com/post/52107838274/rapewhistled-she-said-spank-me-and-i-slapped  
> I'm sorry that this was Gross and problematic  
> 


End file.
